A Different Life
by NovelLady
Summary: Sirius Black was released from Azkaban when Harry was five. Together he and Remus Lupin, whose magic was stripped from him after the Potter's death, raise the Boy Who Lived and their love strengthens the young man whom Voldemort marked his equal. Set immediately Post Goblet of Fire and the Triwizard Tournament. Manipulative Dumbledore.


_I have not yet decided if this will be a one shot or a chaptered story! Please review and help me decide! Enjoy! :)_

Sirius Black entered the house that he had chosen after his release from Azkaban nearly ten years previously. His long black cloak swept the ground behind him and concealed the dragon-hide pants and shirt that denounced his profession as a curse breaker. He hung the long robe on a hook and prowled through the empty house.

"Remus? Harry? Where are you?" Receiving no answer he glanced into the kitchen and found a batch of biscuits sitting on the table. Snagging one he walked out the kitchen door and smiled when he saw his best friend and godson sitting in the garden. Crossing the grass he grinned when he drew close enough to hear what Remus was saying.

"So, now we have gone over that, can you tell me exactly what the three steps are?"

Sirius paused, not wanting to be discovered yet, as he listened to Harry speak, parroting Remus exactly.

"They are commonly known as the three 'D's'. Destination, determination and deliberation. You must be completely determined to reach one's destination but you must do it deliberately so as not to splinch yourself."

"Well done, Professor Lupin, it appears young Harry is quite ready how to have ministry idiots teach him to apparate when he goes back to school."

Harry jumped. "When did you get home?" he demanded.

"Oh, not long ago. Brilliant biscuits by the way, Remus." Sirius stretched himself onto the grass beside Harry.

"You couldn't have waited until after dinner I suppose?" Remus sounded amused.

"Not when they were tempting me. Though whatever dinner is smells good."

"The house-elves wouldn't tell us what it was. They kicked us out of the kitchen after we finished baking." Harry grumbled.

"How rude," Sirius chuckled. He glanced back at the old manor house that had belonged to the Potter family. They had been lucky, despite everything, they had been lucky. "So, did you two have a nice day?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled and Sirius relaxed a little. "Uncle Remus helped me with my homework and then we came out here. I was flying for a bit earlier." He motioned to his discarded broom. "Oh, and we baked."

"Just the biscuits?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Harry teased and Sirius laughed.

"I saw Arthur Weasley today he told me that Ron and Ginny keep pesting him to see you ad that Hermione won't stop sending owls to see if you are all right."

Harry flushed and ducked his head. Remus hand dropped to his shoulder and squeezed gently. "Why don't you invite them this weekend?" he offered kindly. "We could have all the Weasley's out and Hermione would be quite welcome. It would be nice to have someone else to fly with wouldn't it?"

"We could organise a bit of a quidditch game," Sirius offered.

Harry swallowed and brushed his fingers over the grass. It would be the first time since the school term had ended that he would see his friends.

"Hey," Sirius tilted the boy's chin up. "We want the best for you, kid, if you aren't ready to see them then that is fine."

"No, it's ok. I… I guess it will be nice to see them again."

"That's my boy." Sirius ruffled his hair. "Right, I'll send an owl off and get into something more comfortable. Coming in you two?"

Harry glanced at Remus who was settled comfortable in a low slung chair. "Are you going inside yet, Uncle Remus?"

"No, I think I might stay out here a little longer."

Harry relaxed a little at the words. "Me too."

Sirius grinned. "Then I shall join you momentarily and I shall convince said house elves that we need to feed young Harry here."

Remus snorted. "You always know how to play the elves, Sirius, it's rather unfair."

Sirius laughed and loped away.

"All right, Harry?" Remus spoke very softly. His hand still rested on the younger man's shoulder.

"It will be weird seeing them. I mean, good but… I don't know."

Remus smiled. "I think you are ready, Cub. I know it's only been three weeks. But… they are your friends… they are important to you."

"Yeah…" Harry swallowed.

Remus frowned. He tipped Harry's chin towards him and cupped the boy's face gently. "You know you can talk to Sirius or I about anything don't you?!

Harry smiled a little at the concern evident in the warm tones of the werewolf. "Yeah, I know."

"Good." His hands dropped to his lap.

"I might go fly for a bit more, you don't mind do you?"

Remus laughed. "Of course I don't mind."

Sirius settled into a chair beside Remus. "He okay?"

"He still hasn't talked about what happened." Remus sounded grim.

Sirius sighed. "I don't really blame him."

"No," Remus agreed.

"And we can't judge…"

"No."

"Maybe we should tell him?"

Remus stiffened.

"It might help him open up," Sirius pointed out gently. "And he probably knows more than we think. He picked up a rather annoying habit of researching from you."

"From me?" Remus retorted. "Who was it that discovered I was a werewolf in second year?"

Sirius grinned. "Yes, well that's true. So? Shall we?"

"Yes. I suppose. Only what he needs to know."

"Yeah, only what he needs to know. Harry! Be careful!" Sirius bellowed.

"What did he do?" Remus demanded sharply, his hands curling over the arms of his chair.

"I did a loop," Harry laughed. He hovered a few feet above the ground on his broom. "Stop being such a worry wart, Uncle Sirius! I thought it was Uncle Remus who was meant to be the worry wart."

"We are allowed to swap places occasionally," Sirius grumbled.

"Whatever. Come and fly with me?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Well, since you asked so nicely. Blossom!" He called and in an instant a house elf was beside him.

"Will sirs be wanting to eat outside tonight?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes, I think so. Will dinner be long?"

"Another hour, Mr Sirius," she squeaked.

"Excellent. Would you bring me my broom please?"

The little elf nodded instantly before vanishing and returning a moment later with the broom in her hand.

"Lazy sod," Remus muttered.

Grinned, Sirius patted the top of Remus' head. "You are just jealous because you were always a useless flier."

"Jealous is one way of putting it. Go fly you daft fool, and please, both of you, refrain from falling and breaking any limbs."

"You worry like an old lady," Sirius laughed.

"You can't talk!" Harry was grinning. "You broke a leg only a few months ago. Let me remember how that happened… oh, that's right, falling off your broom for no good reason!"

"Least the whomping willow never ate my broom."

"Hey! That was hardly my fault! Uncle Remus, he is picking on me!"

"Don't worry, Harry, I am sure when we have desert brought out if we inform Blossom he will have an extra small piece of cake."

"Some friend you are." Sirius muttered. "Race you to the fruit trees."

"You are on!" Harry was gone and Sirius followed with a yell of: "That's cheating!" leaving Remus smiling at the antics of his little family.

* * *

"Harry, we want to talk to you." Sirius spoke suddenly. They had made their way to the library after the sun had set and the windows were open allowing a breeze that carried the scent of jasmine into the room.

"That sounds rather ominous." Harry looked up warily.

Sirius sighed. Blossom had brought in tea and he watched Remus tighten his hold on the china cup.

"Sirius and I have been taking," Remus spoke haltingly when it was clear that Sirius did not know how to start. "And we have decided that you are becoming quite old enough to… to know a little of what happened to us after your parents died."

Harry sat up straighter. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Sirius spoke quickly. "We are only going to tell you a few things, Harry, but we both want you to know that if you ever have questions you can ask us. We don't promise to answer them, but you can ask."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"You know I was sent to Azkaban because they believed that I was secret keeper?"

Harry nodded.

"And you yourself have had brushes with dementors," Sirius shuddered at the memory of the hold that the creatures had held over his godson. "What you probably don't know is that I still have nightmares about it."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah. You know what one or two felt like, Harry but for years I had hundreds feeding off me and any memory of good or happiness. I didn't know the difference between day and night there it was just endless grey." Sirius closed his eyes. "I thought, at the time, that I deserved it all, because if it had not been for me then James or Lily would be alive."

"But that's not true!" Harry objected.

"Hey, I know that now but it wasn't easy to remember at the time. I was lucky… Peter slipped up and Minerva was, thankfully, the one to discover the truth. It could have been a great deal worse than it was."

"Do not make light of four years in Azkaban, Sirius." Remus spoke softly.

Harry chewed his lip. "When the dementors came ear me… I could hear mum… is that what it was like for you?"

"Yes but… well the memories were clearer for me. I… actually relieved the memories I suppose." Sirius' voice shook.

"You said that you thought it was your fault that mum and dad were dead?"

"Yeah."

"Did that make it worse… the… memories?"

"Yeah, it did."

Harry swallowed. He plucked at the carpet under his hand.

"Come here," Remus's voice broke the silence and Harry shuffled to slump against Remus' chair. He felt the man's hand card through his hair and he could feel some of the tension leaving his body.

"So… your nightmares…?"

"They aren't as often, or as bad now, Harry," Sirius reassured. "I know it feels like I haven't added much to what you already know but…"

"No, you never really told me that about the memories before… It… it makes me feel better. Not because you had to go through that… but…"

Sirius laughed suddenly. "Ah, Harry, the look on your face! It is fine. I know what you mean. I think you and Hermione already read up on Azkaban?"

Harry flushed. "Yeah… After I had the run in with the dementors. We… I wanted to know more about what had happened to you."

Sirius shook his head. "Fancy that, a child we raised, Remus, being curious."

"A rather odd trait," Remus agreed softly.

"Why didn't they give you a trial in the first place?"

"Last Dumbledore had heard I was the secret keeper and Pettigrew," the name was spat out as a curse. "Planned his escape well."

Harry scowled. "I hate him."

"Yeah, it's pretty easy to do."

"Did you know? That Uncle Sirius wasn't secret keeper?" Harry asked a question suddenly, he shifted a little and looked up at Remus.

The werewolf shook his head and answered slowly. "No. Not at first."

"When did you find out?"

"Is there anything else you want to ask Sirius before we start down my track?" Remus asked. Sirius could hear the dread in his friend's voice and his heart ached.

Harry hesitated. His eyes flickered to Sirius who gave him a nod and a reassuring smile.

"No, not right now," Harry admitted. "I mean... I will, probably, later... but right now…"

Remus nodded. He folded his hands in his lap and was quiet for a long time before Harry head-butted his knee bringing a smile to the scarred face of the werewolf. The hand moved back to Harry's shoulder.

"I was imprisoned the day after Sirius was taken to Azkaban. I was friends with a traitor and a werewolf. It was conveniently forgotten that I was also friends with your parents. They questioned me extensively before throwing me into a 'dangerous being' prison in the middle of Wales."

"Why Wales?"

"Because it's cold and miserable." Sirius muttered.

"I still thought Sirius was the traitor during this time. And they still questioned me constantly about my involvement in what they thought was a large plot."

"Why didn't Dumbledore do something?"

"The same reason he did not help Sirius, he thought I was involved. It was a year after I was sent there I was stripped of my magic. After that, Peter came to me one night… In his animagus form... and told me the truth. He was so bitter and triumphant. And I… I could do nothing!"

"It wasn't your fault, Remus," Sirius spoke firmly. "They wouldn't listen to you that is not your fault."

Remus nodded once.

"I read that when a wizard is stripped of their music it means death…"

Remus nodded. "Yes, it usually does. However, my being a werewolf meant that there was just enough magic that could not be banished from my body to keep me alive. It had other consequences."

Harry nodded and studied Remus' milky, sightless eyes with renewed interest. "Why can't we use magic around you?"

Sirius chuckled. "How long have you been wanting to ask that question?"

A guilty laugh. "A while. I just didn't want to upset Uncle Remus."

"You couldn't do that, Cub. When the magic is stripped it takes a toll on a person and, as you said, it usually kills an individual. The result is that you cannot use magic on or around that person to, essentially, stop or aid the person."

"That's barbaric!" Harry exploded.

"It is rarely used now days for a reason, but a few centuries ago it was a fate worse than Azkaban." Sirius spoke heavily. "Death for individuals for depend on many factors such as age and what that witch or wizard knew. It was how much magic was in their bodies and how long it took to drain..."

"Oh. But why can't we use it when we are around you?"

"The magic reacts with me in an unusual way. Because my bodies recognises that it has been taken from me and that I have none left it…. It… It attempts to make the wolf leave me and for the stripping of my magical core to be final."

Harry shuddered at the implication of the words. "That can't happen can it?" He sounded frightened.

"No, there is no cure for being a werewolf."

"Good! I mean… Bloody hell I don't know what I mean."

Remus smiled and ruffled Harry's untidy hair. "It's pretty much what Sirius said when he worked it out."

"How come the house elves can use magic on you and around you without hurting you then?"

"Ah," Remus had his 'professor' voice on. "That is because they are 'beings' rather than humans and because it is the wolf that keeps me alive they are able to use their magic on me. It is, essentially, because we are both creatures rather than humans. Does that make sense?"

"Everything except where you said you weren't human."

Sirius snorted.

"One last question."

"Yes?" Remus sounded wary.

"The charm that the house elves created, so that books read their words to you… how come Uncle Sirius and I can activate or deactivate it for you?"

Remus smiled. "Simply because it was created by a being and your wand recognises that it is not 'human' magic."

Harry leaned his head back against the arm of the chair. "Confusing," he muttered.

Sirius half smiled. "So, feel like we finally let you into some big secret?"

Harry nodded slowly. "Thanks," he mumbled awkwardly. "For telling me… I…. I know you were trying to make me feel better and… Thanks…"

"Look at me, Harry," Remus instructed gently. Harry twisted obediently and studied the grave face of the man before him. Remus fingers lightly brushed the planes of the young man's face, tracing his scar very gently before he spoke. "You can come to either of us whenever you need to. Understand? Day or night, it does not matter if you wake us. You can talk to us. Or, you can ask questions. Sirius and I both know that trust is two way. You are not a child any more. You deserve to be treated as an adult."

"Does that mean you will tell me about the Order of the Phoenix?"

Remus' hand flattened against the boy's cheek. "Where did you hear about that?" He demanded.

Harry squirmed. He knew Remus would be able to tell a lie instantly with his hand against Harry's face and he wished he had waited to ask the question.

"Harry?" Sirius prompted. "Where did you hear that?"

"I… I overheard you talking about it."

"I had Poky put up a silencing charm, there is no way you would have heard it."

Harry squirmed. Remus' too thin hand has not moved and Harry could see the worry carving worn lines in his face.

He sighed. "I used an extendable ear."

"A what?" Remus demanded.

"It's something the twins made… it… means that you can hear conversations clearly."

Remus hand dropped. Evidently he was satisfied with the answer. "I know that nothing magical was in that room," he pointed out in confusion.

"I think it's because it's the actual… well…. String that is magical," Harry explained. "It doesn't really radiate off anything."

"I see." Sirius spoke in an attempt to be stern, but he failed miserable and Harry could see the corners of his lips twitching. "I really don't think it is appropriate for you to be eavesdropping, Harry."

"Could you at least sound sincere?" Remus grumbled.

"What is it then?"

Sirius sighed. "Remus?"

"We have to tell him now or he will get all sorts of ideas."

Harry grinned at the resigned note in his uncle's voice.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about the 'extendable ears'." Remus spoke sternly. "They will be dealt with later."

Harry wilted. "Yes, sir."

Sirius winked at him conspiratorially before beginning. "The Order of the Phoenix is essentially, the good guy's version of the Death Eaters."

"Sirius, really!"

Sirius laughed. "Sorry, Moony. Right. So during the first war, Dumbledore founded it. It contained those who were fighting against Voldemort. Not everyone who was against him was in it, mind, but it was most of us. Then, after you defeated Voldemort, it was disbanded. Dumbledore had decided that…. That since Voldemort has returned it should be reformed."

"Will you both join?" Harry sounded frightened.

Remus squeezed his shoulder affectionately. "We will. Thought Sirius' role will be far more dashing and exciting than mine."

"Remus will be our researcher, which, I might add, it equally, if not more important. But Harry, things are going to change around here. There is going to be a portkey in every room which will be activated by you. If something happens you must use that portkey immediately." Sirius' voice was very grave. "Remus and I will show you where they all are tomorrow."

"They take you directly to Minerva's office," Remus continued. "Where you will be quite safe."

"What about you?"

"You must take the portkey alone, Harry," Remus instructed firmly.

Harry wrenched himself away from Remus' hand and was on his feet in an instant. His face was pale. "So I am meant to leave you alone here if death eaters manage to make it through the wards!" He exploded.

"Which they won't" Sirius spoke reassuringly. "The house is under fidelius, Harry. But… if something were to happen…."

"If you were killed? And someone that knew where we were revealed the location…. And the Death Eaters were to come..." Harry was pale.

Sirius looked steadily at the young man. "Yes."

"Then… I am to leave Uncle Remus here?"

"You are to take the portkey and get out!" Remus insisted.

"Remus is right," Sirius spoke firmly. He rose and walked straight to his godson and gripped the boy's shoulders tightly. "Unless you are in the room with him beside you then you are not to go to find him. You are to take the portkey and go. As soon as you touch it alarms will be activated and help would be on its way."

Harry shuddered and slumped into Sirius' arms. "I can't lose either of you!"

"And we aren't planning on going anywhere." Remus' voice was firm. "But Harry, you must do this. You must promise to do this."

Sirius whispered in Harry's ear so that Remus would not hear. "You must promise him, Harry, he would leave here in a heartbeat if he thought his presence would engender you. You must promise him."

Harry shuddered before he nodded. He pulled away from Sirius' steady, warm embrace and looked over to where Remus sat, tense, waiting in silence for a promise that Harry knew he did not expect. "I promise."

The relief that filled Remus' face at the words nearly broke Harry's heart and Sirius pulled the boy close against him and led him to the lounge. "Now, on that very cheerful note, let's talk about these young Weasley Brothers. Extendable ears, eh? Tell me, what else do they do?"

Harry swallowed. "Umm, it's probably more what haven't they invented," he admitted. "They want to start a joke shop."

Sirius' eyes lit with excitement. "Hear that, Moony! Boys after my own heart! They must tell me their plans on Saturday!"

Harry, despite himself, smiled. "I thought you were meant to be an adult?"

"Ha! Being an adult is dull. I can only manage it in small doses. It's why we have to keep Moony around."

"I thought that was because that Lily would have expected her son to have one good influence in his life?"

"Says you who manages to teach him half the charms he knows. Including that one that turned my teeth blue."

Remus looked shocked. "Me? Why, Sirius, I am insulted. I cannot be near magic, how would I teach Harry."

Harry laughed and slumped back against the seat. "Yeah, Uncle Sirius, after all, you always tell me that magic theory is dull."

"Yes, and you two horrible conspirators always prove me wrong!"

* * *

A soft tap on Harry's bedroom door hours after the house had settle made the boy jump. "Come in," he called softly. The door opened and Remus stepped in.

"I thought I heard movement in here and wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I… I don't really know," Harry admitted. He watched Remus make his way towards the sound of his voice. "Hang on, I've got clothes all over the floor on this side of the bed."

Remus shook his head. "You and Sirius are as bad as each other with half a messy room."

Harry smiled and took Remus' arm, guiding the taller man to the window seat. The werewolf patted the seat beside him and Harry settled onto it.

"We never meant to bombard you about the port keys," his voice was soft with apology. "We were going to wait until tomorrow and talk to you then."

"Wouldn't have made a difference."

"Perhaps not," Remus agreed. "But, you did not need to hear all of that after hearing what happened to Sirius and I before we stole you away."

"Do you ever wish you hadn't been friends with them?" Harry whispered suddenly. "That you had been lonely? Because… because then you would be able to do magic and you could still see." He could see the sad, small smile that crossed his uncle's face in the light of the nearly full moon.

"Never. Those years I was at school were some of the happiest of my life and Harry, even though I am blind and magic, which I loved so very dearly and which gave me so much hope, now only hurts me I would not change the fact that they were my friends. Would you like to know why?"

"Yes," Harry whispered. Ten years of living with Remus had taught to him to verbalise everything.

"Well, it is quite a sentimental reason, really. I adore you and having you and Sirius in my life shows me constantly that despite everything it was worth it because we have each other. And in my opinion, family is far more important than magic or ones sight."

Harry smiled. He shifted with all the awkwardness of being almost fifteen and Remus opened his arms. Harry flung himself into the embrace and, as Remus dropped a kiss onto the dark head, Harry heard him say very clearly "Never think you will be too old to hug me, Harry Potter, because I do not care how old you are, I will always expect a proper hug from you."

"You will always get one," Harry promised. He felt safe and protected in Remus' arms. Never mind the werewolf would not be able to defend him with magic, Harry knew, had always known, that Remus would do anything to ensure his happiness and his heart overflowed with love for his family. The two men who had sacrificed so much for his parents and who now raised him.

He yawned loudly and a soft laugh rumbled through Remus' chest. "Why don't I tuck you into bed and then let you sleep?"

"Would you stay with me until I go to sleep?" Harry asked, suddenly shy.

Remus' arms tightened around the child. "Of course I will, Harry. Now, you best give me your arm or I will end up sprawled on my face."

Harry smiled. He felt tired, suddenly, and as Remus tucked him under the sheet, he found himself grateful, for the first time, that he had survived. Truly grateful. Remus settled into a chair by Harry's head and his hand ran through the dark hair while he spoke, his deep voice soft and gentle, lulling Harry towards sleep so that when the door opened and a large black dog lept onto the bed by Harry's side and was greeted softly by Remus, he barely noticed. All he knew that he was safe. Surrounded by those who loved him most.


End file.
